My-Otome Zwei
Bandai Entertainment | first = November 24, 2006 | last = August 24, 2007 | runtime = | episodes = 4 | episode_list = }} is a Japanese OVA anime series, created by Sunrise. Directed by Masakazu Obara and written by Hiroyuki Yoshino, it consists of four episodes, which were released across three-month intervals and is the sequel to the original My-Otome anime series. It is published in Japan by Bandai Visual and North America by Bandai Entertainment. Similar to its predecessors ''My-HiME and My-Otome, the title is a pun, which derives from the visual similarity of the Latin letter "Z" (from the German word zwei "two") to the kanji "乙", the first of the two characters in the word 乙女 otome "maiden". On the logo, the two similar glyphs are shown superimposed on one another. Plot My-Otome Zwei takes place one year after the events of My-Otome. Arika is now a full-fledged Otome (though still under the tutelage of Miss Maria as she has yet received enough credits to graduate) and Nagi is incarcerated in a prison somewhere in Aries. The various nations are at peace with one another and plan to hold S.O.L.T. (Strategic Otome Limitation Talks) to discuss limiting the numbers of Otome. A mission to destroy a meteor threatening to collide with Earl sets into motion a chain of events which result in a mysterious shadowy figure attacking Garderobe and several Otome as well as a new, more powerful version of Slave appearing across the planet. To make matters worse, Queen Mashiro disappears following an argument with Arika. The series follows Arika's search for Mashiro as well as Garderobe's attempts to uncover the truth behind the shadowy figure. Characters Episode list #''The Dream Continues'' #''Premonition of a Storm'' #''The Striped Dance / Labyrinth of the Maiden'' #''Connecting Dreams'' Release information Each release is available in two versions; a standard edition containing only the 30-minute episode on DVD and a limited edition Special Package. Each Volume's Special Package contains: * A DVD containing the 30-minute episode * A 3-track music CD containing the episode's ending song, its' off vocal version and an audio commentary (Volume 4 had a drama track of My-HiME★DESTINY instead of the audio commentary) * A figurine (Volume 1: Mini Mikoto cat, Volume 2: Meister Arika, Volume 3: Blue Sky Robe Arika and Volume 4: Neptune Robe Nina) * A picture label The Volume 1 Special Package also included an illustration book. The first volume was released November 24, 2006, the second volume was released February 23, 2007, the third volume was released May 25, 2007, and the fourth and final volume was released August 24, 2007. Theme songs Ending themes * Believe ~Eien no Kizuna~ (Believe ~永遠の絆~) by Mika Kikuchi (Episode 1) * Storm by Ami Koshimizu (Episode 2) * Egao no Iro wa Niji no Iro (笑顔の色は虹の色) by Yukana (Episode 3) * Otome wa DO MY BEST desho? 2007Ver. (乙女はDO MY BESTでしょ? 2007Ver.) by Mika Kikuchi, Ami Koshimizu, Yukana, Mai Nakahara, Saeko Chiba and Ai Shimizu (Episode 4) Manga The My-Otome Zwei manga is being serialised in Champion RED, done by Abeno Chako. Having nothing to do with the original ''My-Otome'' manga, it follows the storyline of the OVA at first but later diverges. See also *''My-HiME'' *''My-Otome'' *''My-Otome 0'' External links *Official website References Category:Anime of 2006 Category:Anime of 2007 Category:My-HiME Project 2 Category:Shōnen manga Category:Bandai Entertainment anime titles Category:Anime OVAs zh:舞-乙HiME Zwei